1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices for pick-up trucks and similar vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular storage system for providing secure storage of tools, sporting goods, and other equipment while maintaining quick removal characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices for pick-up trucks and similar vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices for pick-up trucks and similar vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art storage devices for pick-up trucks includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,492; 7,111,884; 6,921,492; 4,266,821; and 5,088,636. Many of these and similar devices provide storage for the user, but may limit the user's ability to use a Tourneau cover, topper, or other accessories for their vehicle, reduce the ability to use the full extent of the bed of the vehicle, or effectively advertise that the vehicle has a tool box making it a candidate for theft.
In these respects, the vehicular storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing secure storage of tools, sporting goods, and other equipment while maintaining quick removal characteristics.